my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro
This article, 'Shiro & Ryuu!', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators' permission. Thank you ^^ ------------------------------- ~Third Person's POV~ Ryuu woke up and walked to the bar. He didn't have a shirt on because he was too lazy to put one on. He saw Shiro sitting in the bar, looking as if she just woke up. "Morning." Ryuu said, yawning. "Morning..." Shiro replied quietly. "Where's everybody?" Ryuu asked, making some coffee. "On a mission." Shiro replied again, looking up at the red-haired male. Ryuu suddenly felt something go past him and looked to see one of Shiro's knives in the wall. "Why the hell did you do that for?" Ryuu asked, looking over at Shiro. "You angered me." Shiro rubbed her eye awake. "You don't have a shirt on and I decided to fling a knife towards you. Is there a problem?" Ryuu looked back at his coffee and sighed in annoyance, putting the mug down. "I'll go put a shirt on then." Shiro started floating again. "Here." Ryuu noticed that one of his shirts was floating towards him, hitting him square in the face. "You should be thankful I decided to spare you the trouble of having to go and get it yourself." Shiro remarked. "Thanks..." Ryuu said, putting the black shirt on. The taller male sat in front of Shiro and took a sip of his coffee. "Ow!" Shiro groaned, touching the bottom part of her stomach. "Ow...It hurts...a lot..." "You okay?" Ryuu asked. "It...hurts...so...much..." Shiro looked extremely pained, which Ryuu did not fail to notice. The male didn't know what to do in this situation. 'Is it her period? Himiko always told me about those.' "Red hair...please help...why is it hurting so much?" Shiro let out a groan of agony, staring at Ryuu with eyes that clearly said she didn't know what was going on. "Shi-chan, use the bathroom and tell me if you see blood." Ryuu said, not knowing what to do. "A-Alright." Shiro barely managed to say and walked slowly over to the bathroom, still holding her stomach. Ryuu waited worriedly. After a couple of minutes, Ryuu heard Shiro scream his name. "Red hair! Why is there blood coming out of me?!" "It's your period!" Ryuu replied, walking to the bathroom. "Okay, I'll get some new clothes for you and you can take a hot bath. Himiko has pads in her room and she always says it's open if you need any." "Red hair...Is this what you call being a 'late bloomer'?" Shiro asked innocently. "No. Girls usually get their periods between 10 and 15 years old. The average age is 12 though, but you're not a late bloomer." Ryuu replied. "This is really rubbish..." Shiro said. "What am I gonna do about me not wearing anything but underwear underneath my sweatshirt?" "You're gonna have to wear shorts now at least. I'll be back." Ryuu said. He went into Shiro's room and grabbed a pair of black shorts and another oversized gray sweatshirt along with a pair of clean underwear. He then went into Toga's room and grabbed a pad. He then walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard Shiro say. Ryuu opened the door to see Shiro sitting on the ground with a bucket next to her. It seemed like she was floating every drop of blood that came out of her and putting in the bucket. But Ryuu noticed something strange about her blood; it wasn't any color of red. In fact, it was completely pitch black! Ryuu handed Shiro her clothes and the pad. "Take a hot bath." 'I wonder why her blood is black.' he thought. "Okay..." Shiro softly replied, touching the spot where her scar was with sad eyes. "I'll be quick. I don't want to look at this for long." Ryuu nodded, closing the door. He walked back to the bar and sat down. Meanwhile, Shiro took off her clothes and entered the bathtub filled with water. She stayed silent and stared off into space, seemingly not thinking of anything. She touched the scar on her chest, looking at it with sad eyes. She unknowingly started crying and whimpering softly. "Daddy...please...come back..." Due to Ryuu's quirk, he has intense hearing and heard Shiro crying. He got up and walked to the bathroom. "Shi-chan? You okay?" Ryuu asked. He saw Shiro sitting in the bathtub, touching the scar on her chest, and whimpering quietly with black tears softly running down her face. On closer inspection, he realized the tears were made out of blood. Ryuu instantly rushed to Shiro's side. "Shi-chan?" "Red...hair...?" Shiro tried to wipe away her tears, but failed at doing so. She despised being seen as 'weak' by people, especially Ryuu. This included being seen crying in front of him. "Are you okay?" Ryuu asked. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Shiro replied in agitation, softly pushing Ryuu off of her. As much as she tried to hide it, Ryuu knew something was not right. "Well, you sure?" Ryuu asked again. Shiro stayed quiet and her eyes went completely devoid of life as she entered a trance-like state. "Why didn't daddy love me?" She stared down at the water with those same eyes. "Why did he despise me so much? Why did he hurt me? Why did he hurt them? Why did he bring a young girl home? Why did he rape her? Did he love mommy? Why did he cut a hole in my chest? Why is it stitched up? Why am I not normal? Why did daddy kill those people?.... Why did he rape mommy?" Ryuu stared at Shiro with wide eyes. "H-He raped a little girl? H-He raped your mother? W-What the hell kind of fucking guy was he?" Shiro paused. "And yet...I can't hate him. He's all I have left. I don't care what he did. I don't care if he almost raped me. If I lose him...I'll have nobody. He's the only person who's been there in my life. But...why did he have a book where he explicitly explained what he did to those women he raped? To mommy?... What he was gonna do to me?" Ryuu looked down and clenched his fist as tears starting falling from his eyes. "Shi-chan...do you happen to know who Wraith is?" "Young woman. That's what daddy likes." Shiro said. "She was a young woman. In the book, I saw pictures of her naked before and after daddy raped her. They were partners, but yet why did he do it?" "I know the full story because my father told me." Ryuu said, looking down. "Wraith is my mother. And your father was known as Insomnia I assume. My mother was good friends with Insomnia because they were partners in the hero industry. My mother used to be your mother's mentor when she was in high school and they became best friends throughout the years and stayed friends when they became adults. My mother thought that she was going to be seeing Shino at Insomnia's home but was wrong. He took my mother to his home to rape her." Ryuu said, slightly sobbing. "Stupid." Shiro mumbled. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" "This is so stupid! Stop! It's so dumb! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" Shiro's mumbling was becoming louder as she grabbed her head. "Just stop already! Daddy, please! Stop! I don't want to be like those ladies in your books! Please! Why do you do this?! Please! Daddy! I love you! Please!" Shiro was shaking. "Shiro. Calm down, please." Ryuu said, looking at the girl. "When I said those words, he stopped." Shiro looked down with her dull eyes. "Why did he stop? Before, his eyes were filled with lust. But his eyes at that moment...were filled with...an emotion I have never seen his face exhibit." Shiro stared at Ryuu, which is when he realized she was in a traumatic trance. "Why did he stop? I wanted him to, but he wouldn't stop normally. When I said the words 'I love you' he stopped. Why? He never did this to any other girl. So why?" "Because....you were the only one who didn't leave him when you knew all of the things he did." Ryuu said. "How unfortunate..." The entranced Shiro touched Ryuu's face with her small hand. "Daddy? Is that you?" Ryuu looked up at Shiro. "E-Eh?! N-No. It's me, red hair." "Red hair..." Shiro muttered. "They're the same. Why are your eyes the same as his?" "I-I don't know..." Ryuu mumbled. "Tenko taught me how to read eyes. I can tell every emotion you are feeling right now." Shiro touching the scar on her chest. "It's quite easy to tell, especially since...I'm not really human anymore. I mean...what kind of human cries blood when talking about a traumatic event?" Ryuu suddenly pulled Shiro into a hug. "Red hair? What are you doing?" "I'm hugging you." Ryuu said. "Why?" Shiro asked, looking down. "Because I think you need it." Ryuu smiled. Shiro seemed to have broken out of her trance. "Red hair..." "Yeah?" Ryuu replied. "You..." Shiro punched Ryuu square in the face, making him fall back. "Pervert!!" "Jesus Christ, what the hell?!" Ryuu yelled, and then realized the situation he was in. He slowly stood up turned into ghost mode then walked through the door and into his room. He sat on his bed and looked at the floor with a nervous sweating face. "SUMIMASEN!!!" Shiro heard Ryuu scream nervously. Shiro touched her chest, and got out the bathtub. She put all of her clothing on and exited the bathroom, walking into Ryuu's room where she saw him sitting on the bed. She suddenly got an idea and tackled Ryuu to the bed, being on top of him. "E-Eh?! S-Shi-chan?" Ryuu asked. "What's the matter?" Shiro innocently replied. "Why are you on top of me?" Ryuu asked. "Because I want to be. What? Can't I be on top of you or something?" Shiro replied, resting her head on Ryuu's chest. "N-Nevermind..." Ryuu said, looking the other way. "It's strange, you know..." Shiro said, closing her eyes. "I despise you and yet...why don't you?" "I've just...never despised you. I've never despised anyone before...except...myself." Ryuu said. Shiro looked up at Ryuu with strange eyes. "This is why I despise you. For this very reason. If it makes you feel better, I don't despise you as much anymore." Shiro got close to Ryuu's face. "Frankly, you should be happy. I have never done this for anyone, especially a male." "You...you mean it?" Ryuu said, looking up at Shiro. "Of course. I don't have any reason to lie, do I?" Shiro replied, her eyes fixated on Ryuu's. "No, you don't have a reason to lie." Ryuu said, looking away. "I despise people that lie, and I'm glad that you don't." Shiro moved Ryuu's face to look at her. "Why did you look away? Am I...scary?" "No. You're far from scary." Ryuu said, looking into Shiro's eyes. "What am I then?" Shiro asked cutely. "Y-You're amazing, pretty, beautiful, and you make me feel better about myself." Ryuu said. Shiro's eyes widened. "W-What?" "I said what I said, Shi-chan." Ryuu smiled. "No one has ever..." Shiro, out of embarrassment, buried her face into Ryuu's chest, close to his neck. Ryuu smiled and spoke, "Embarrassed?" "You-" Out of agitation, Shiro bit Ryuu's neck. Ryuu widened his eyes and slightly blushed. "Heyyy, I'm sensitive there." "You made me angry." Shiro remarked and bit Ryuu's neck again out of anger. Ryuu whimpered. "Shi-channn." "Apologize for making me angry and I'll stop." Shiro said, still biting on Ryuu's neck. "S-Sorry~" Ryuu said, biting his knuckles. Shiro, however, was still biting Ryuu's neck. She didn't like his apology. "To who?" "To Shi-chan~" Ryuu said, one eye closed. "About what?" Shiro asked, still biting on Ryuu's neck. "For asking if you were embarrassed~" Ryuu replied. "Hmm, now that's more like it..." Shiro said, slowly releasing her grip on Ryuu's neck and backing away to the other side of the bed, realizing something. "What were those noises you were making?" Ryuu rubbed his neck where she bit him. "As I said...I'm sensitive here." Shiro looked at him and had never seen this expression on the taller male's face before. Embarrassment. She was embarrassed about what she was gonna do but did it anyway. She got on all fours and said, "Red hair, you're pretty cute when you make that face..." "T-Thanks." Ryuu said, blushing. "Eh? Why is your face red? Do you seriously have a fever?" Shiro asked, confusion clearly on her face. "No, it's just...people don't...usually compliment me." Ryuu smiled. Shiro got on top of Ryuu again, resting on his chest. "Well, you should be grateful. I normally don't say nice things to people, especially males." "I am grateful." Ryuu said, smiling brightly. Shiro stared at him for a while, getting closer to his face and looking into his eyes deeply. "Hmm..." Ryuu looked into her eyes as well. Ryuu noticed that her eyes were glowing slightly a light red, which was beautiful for him. "Your eyes..." Ryuu smiled. "What about them?" Shiro asked quietly. "They're beautiful..." Ryuu replied softly. Shiro's face grew red due to his compliment as she avoided eye contact. Ryuu looked to see her pouting cutely. "Idiot..." Ryuu patted her head, thinking to himself, 'What a cute tsundere...' 'He's such an idiot...' Shiro thought to herself. Shiro got closer to Ryuu, their faces almost touching, as Ryuu widened his eyes. "Red hair..." "S-Shi-chan..." Ryuu said quietly. Ryuu's face got as red as his hair, and he couldn't help himself but touch Shiro's cheeks with both of his hands. 'Cute...' Ryuu smiled as his face got unknowingly close to hers. He was so close that he could hear her breathing, and felt...strange hearing it. It was like he was being controlled or something and felt somewhat entranced by her face for some reason. As he was staring at her face, something hit him. A flashback. "Shi-chan...do you remember seeing a red-haired boy cheering you up at the hospital when you were younger?" Ryuu asked quietly and softly. "A red-haired...boy? Wait, how do you know about the hospital?" Shiro asked defensively, like she was getting angry or something, almost as if...it was supposed to be a secret. "I was the red-haired boy who saw you at the hospital. I just had a flashback." Ryuu replied. "I cheered you up because you looked sad." "You..." Shiro mumbled. In order to stop her, Ryuu suddenly started singing a song that both of them very much recognized. It was like their theme song in a way. "I spend my weekends tryna' get you off...my mind again, but I can't make it stop. I'm tryna pretend I'm good, but you can tell..." Ryuu sang, looking at Shiro. "You're right, I shoulda text you goodnight, I shoulda given more time, I wish I had've known this before...Now I'm replaying our goodbye, but it wasn't a goodbye, and I still hear you slamming the door..." Ryuu pinned Shiro to the bed. "Try to hit you up, but you've had enough, you're screaming down the phone, 'You don't know what you lost'. I said, 'I'm fine,' I didn't care that much. But I realize when you hang up, I messed this up..." "I spend my weekends tryna get you off, my mind again, but I can't make it stop. I'm tryna pretend I'm good, but you can tell, 'cause you know me too, you know me too well..." Ryuu sang, still pinning Shiro to the bed. Shiro looked up at Ryuu, specifically his droopy teal eyes. Shiro took a deep breath and began singing in Spanish. "Lo puedo dejar para mí, jamás volverte a llamar, but baby no puedo engañarme a mí misma, no. Porque cada vez que me oyes, yo sé que tú me lees, Lo mejor será dejarte ir, y olvidarte." Ryuu looked into Shiro's eyes and continued. "Try to hit you up, but he had enough. Just screaming down the phone, 'You don't know what you lost'. I say, 'I'm fine,' I didn't care that much. But I realize when you hang up, I messed this up." "I spend my weekends tryna get you off, my mind again, but I can't make it stop. I'm tryna pretend I'm good, but you can tell, 'cause you know me too, you know me too well..." Shiro continued, trying to break free from Ryuu's grasp to no avail. "Oh, if we could take it back. Baby, if I could, then I would. I would give you all I have. Baby, if I could, then I would." Ryuu sang softly. "I spend my weekends tryna get you off, my mind again, I can't make it stop. Tryna pretend I'm good, but you can tell. Mm, I'm not..." Ryuu continued. "I spend my weekends tryna get you off my mind again, but I can't make it stop. I'm tryna pretend I'm good, but you can tell. 'Cause you know me, you know me too well." ''Shiro sang. "Ah-ah-ah-ah, you know me too well. Ah-ah-ah-ah, you know me too well. Ah-ah-ah-ah, you know me too well." Both of them sang in unision. "Solo tú me conoces tan bien." Shiro finished off. Ryuu sighed as he stared into Shiro's eyes. Ryuu remembered looking into her eyes when he first met her and thinking to himself 'I need to make this girl smile'. He really wanted to make her smile more than anything else in the world. "U-Um, red hair...?" Shiro stuttered, which was very unlike her. "Y-Yeah?" Ryuu stuttered, about to get from on top of Shiro. Shiro held his arms. "Thank you...for teaching me how to smile...but..." She looked down. "It seems I have forgotten how to..." Ryuu stared down at her. "You don't remember how to smile?" "No..." Shiro mumbled. "I found no reason to, and eventually forgot how to..." "Do you...want me to teach you?" Ryuu asked. "I...do not know how that is possible...but..." Shiro looked up at Ryuu. "I am willing to try to learn again." Ryuu smiled at the shorter girl. -------------------------- '~Time Skip~''' Ryuu was in his room talking to Ishida since the purple-hair male decided to visit. "So, like I think I'm stuck in some sort of love thingy." Ryuu said, his face filled with nervousness. "Oh god, the shorty's growing up." Ishida chuckled. "Oi, don't say that!" Ryuu said, hitting Ishida's chest softly. "Alright, tell me what's goin' on." Ishida smiled. "So, Koki kissed me while we were drunk and it turned into a full make-out session. Shi-Chan kisses me on the cheek and I blush like mad crazy. And I have a huge ass crush on Dabi." Ryuu said. "Well I think you should-" Ishida starts as he got off by the door opening. At the door stood Shiro, Mukuro, and Photo. "Ah, red hair." Shiro sighed. "Shirome's hitting Vulture again. He looked up her skirt for the third time this week. I need your help." "Ishiiiii, you wanted to have fun without me??" Mukuro pouted. "No fair, you big meanie!" "Um, have you two seen Dabi around? I've been looking for him everywhere but can't seem to find him." Photo asked in a small tone. "He said we were gonna go out today. I think...he called it a 'date', or something." Ryuu made a nervous screeching noise and held his head. "Ishida help me, Jesus Christ. I'm freaking out!" "Ah, are you okay, Ryuu-San? You seem like you're about to faint. I'm sorry for asking such a trivial question." Photo looked down, and started bending down her head instantaneously, repeatedly saying 'sorry' over and over. "I-I-It's fine, Photo." Ryuu said, turning into his ghost-mode. "Huh? Why is the red-head invisible?" Mukuro asked, running over to Ishida, and grabbing his chest, staring up at him with innocent eyes. "Does he hate Photo-San? Or Shi-Chan?" "No, he's just a nervous wreck." Ishida chuckled. "Oh, why didn't you just say so, Ishi?!" Mukuro exclaimed, getting off of him and smiling. "Red hair, get off ghost-mode. You're making Photo feel bad and I'm about to really hurt you." Shiro glared at the spot she knew Ryuu was at. Ryuu turned off ghost-mode and all the four could see was him shaking. "What happened, red hair?" Shiro asked, emotionlessly walking towards him, and bending her body. She stared at him with cute eyes. "You can tell me. I am your friend, after all." "I'm going through a crisis." Ryuu said, shaking uncontrollably. Shiro hugged him and looked up at him with innocent eyes. "It's okay. You'll get better...Ry-uu-kun." "T-Thanks, Shi-Chan..." Ryuu said, smiling slightly. Dabi suddenly appeared behind Photo. "Heard you were looking for me, Pho?" "D-Dabi!" Photo exclaimed, hugging the taller male and smiling a rare smile. "I missed you so much! I am ecstatic to go on this 'date' with you." Dabi smiled, which is something he doesn't do in front of anyone. His sister, Photo, was the exception. "I missed you too. I missed you more than words can tell." He patted the girl's head with gloves that were specially made for touching her. If he didn't have gloves, his skin would burn. Ryuu looked towards Ishida with a saddened face. Ishida looked at Ryuu with a face full of sympathy as he patted the younger male's back. "Ohh, I get it now!" Mukuro exclaimed, and whispered something into Ishida's ear. "Red-head likes the man with part of his skin burned off, right?" "Yup." Ishida whispered back. "Oh, but then the burned skinned man likes the lady with the covered body, right?" Mukuro asked in a whisper. Ishida nodded as he looked towards Dabi and Photo. "We shall take our leave." Photo looked towards the other three with her default face. "We have to go on our 'date', whatever that is. I hope you feel better, Ryuu-San." "T-Thanks, Pho-Chan..." Ryuu mumbled. Photo left with Dabi and the two were smiling, much like a married couple. Ryuu looked down and sighed. "Welp..." "Ooooh, but wait. Doesn't Shi-" Mukuro was not able to finish their sentence as Shiro quickly smacked them on the head. "Ow! Sorry sorry!" Ryuu rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Ishida saw the pain on the shorter male's face and suddenly thought of an idea. "Hey, we should go out. You know, to have some fun." Ishida suggested. Mukuro pouted, looking down. "Ishi-kun. You promised me we would go out today. I guess I'll just go with Haiji..." Mukuro's comment seemed to really piss Ishida off. "So you don't wanna go out with me, Shiro, and Shorty?" Ishida asked in annoyance. "You know I don't want anything. I never have and never will because that will be selfish of me." Mukuro looked up at Ishida and noticed his eyes. "Hold on, are you...jealous, Ishi?" Ishida blushed a light pink and sighed. "No...why would you think that?" "When I mentioned Haiji...you got angry." Mukuro responded, and smiled cutely at the taller male. "You are jealous! I knew it!" "Fine...I was jealous..." Ishida mumbled. "Ahh!" Mukuro smiled. "I don't know why..." "Don't worry about it..." Ishida blushed. "Heyy! No fair!" Mukuro pouted cutely. "You cute, big, tall, handsome, old man!" "T-Thank you." Ishida chuckled. Mukuro looked at him confused. They suddenly heard a noise from outside the room; it sounded like Koki and Shirome. "What're they up to now?" Ryuu asked silently. "Shirome's hitting Vulture because he looked up her skirt." Shiro answered. "Oh, and he accidentally groped her. Again..." Mukuro added. Ryuu sighed in annoyance and turned into ghost-mode. He went through the wall which would lead to Shiro and Shirome's room. He found Shirome hitting Koki repeatedly. "Hey, Shirome? Is he causing you problems?" Ryuu asked, revealing himself. Shirome nodded. "This vulture had the brightest idea to look up my skirt. Imbecile!" She stomped on Koki's head hard. Ryuu shook his head and grabbed Koki by his collar. Ryuu threw Koki on the floor but not too hard to hurt him. Ryuu got on top of him and started slapping his face, but once again not too hard to hurt him. "Oi, how many times do I have to tell you to stop?" Ryuu asked. The door opened and in came Mukuro, Shiro, and Ishida. "Hello. Ryuu here was helping me with hurting the Vulture. This imbecile is much more than an imbecile..." Shirome said calmly, and stared down at Koki. "You haven't change a bit, have you, vulture?" "I guess not." Koki shrugged as Ryuu rolled his eyes. Shirome closed one of her eyes while staring down at the blonde male. "I'll make sure to make your next punishment extra enjoyable for you, Vulture." "I need to go on a walk." Ryuu said, getting off of Koki. The red-haired male left the room to put on his casual clothes and left the hideout. "What's wrong with him?" Shirome asked Koki, giving him her hand. "I actually don't know..." Koki replied. "Oh, well, I can always find out, Vulture." Shirome told Koki. "Can you please?" Koki asked, a bit worried about the shorter male. "Sure, but you'll have to repay me." Shirome answered.